


the fire (it burns)

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: It’s not unusual for Sho to come for a quick sex, but for some reasons he seems unnecessarily eager; or that time in which Sho came to stake claim of Jun when he heard a Jun dating rumor and Jun being denial about it.





	the fire (it burns)

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to happen somewhere BEFORE [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133587), so same universe, only a few years back when they’re straightly fuck buddies and nothing more. (But in reality I have failed to figure out the timeline so this seems more like current Sho and Jun instead of the past Sho and Jun so) this can also be read on its own as this is literally just them fucking in Jun’s kitchen. Warning for mention of other unnamed character allegedly dating Jun. Also warning for Sho’s character being (probably just a little but just to be safe) a jerk as he comes and goes as he pleases like he doesn’t care about Jun at all, if you don't like this ending you can go to that other fic and find a better ending there, hopefully? Mostly inspired by Charlie Puth's song, Attention.

Sunday evening is Jun’s favorite time of the week. It is the only time when he could let himself relax and not think about anything. Regular work is still at least ten hours away, and no one is going to call him to invite for a drink since the weekend is almost over already. It is a good time to catch up on reading. He has been wanting to do for a while now, since it’s December and December is always the busiest month of the year.

Leaning back on his sofa, a book on his hand, a cup of warm beverage on the coffee table beside him. It feels almost heavenly.

Almost. Because Jun forgot to turn off his phone to disconnect, and there was a tone to notify him that a new message just arrived.

“Can I get in?” The message reads. Jun doesn’t need to check the sender to know who it is. After all, there’s only one person who would send this kind of message instead of ringing the doorbell.

“Sure”, Jun sends a reply.

There is a sound of the lock being opened from the front door, followed by the door being opened and footsteps. Jun had given a copy his apartment key to Sho a far while back, so he wouldn’t need to open the door to welcome Sho in (although it’s so thoughtful of Sho to always, always send a message to Jun before actually opening the door himself).

Jun turns his head to the direction of his genkan to look at Sho. “Hi. What’s the occasion?”

Sho says nothing while changing his shoes to the room slippers. He drops his bag beside the sofa, then walks to the kitchen, fetching himself a glass of water. Almost like he’s at his own house, but Jun doesn’t feel like it’s a weird thing nor does he feels the need to comment on that.

After putting down his glass of water, Sho looks at Jun, who is still looking at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“Is now okay?” Sho asks, eyes hard and dark and fixed on Jun.

Jun sighs. It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t even a rhetorical question. It’s a request, almost an order, and Jun could never, ever say no to that.

Not that he wants to say no, anyway.

He puts his book down on the coffee table, stands up and walks to the kitchen to get closer to Sho. They say nothing for the moment, their eyes looking at each other and doing all the talking. When Jun is finally inches in front of Sho, Sho lifts a hand to cup Jun’s cheek, and Jun closes his eyes.

This time, the kiss feels bitter and tangy, like a cheap cocktail from a cheap bar on a corner of an unnamed street which no one but prostitutes and poor salaryman goes to. But it still tastes like Sho, so Jun kisses back and follows Sho’s lead, letting him take control.

After all, he always has no control when it comes to Sho anyway.

Jun shuts down the last part of his brain which still thinks, and drinks in the taste of Sho inside of his mouth. Sho’s kiss becomes more demanding as Jun gives in, Sho pushes him back to the kitchen counter, hands gripping on his hip bones, and Jun just melts further. He curls his arms around Sho’s neck for anchor, his hand touching on the end of Sho’s hair.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air, then Sho changes to planting short kisses on Jun’s lips—Jun’s favorite. His hand roams lower to Jun’s ass, and when Jun gasps in pleasure, he takes it in with another deep kiss. Sho pulls apart again, leaving Jun whimper, then he presses his lips to Jun’s neck. Jun breathes out Sho’s name and bares his neck when Sho starts nibbling on it.

Jun can feel Sho’s lips move further up, then he can feel Sho’s tongue drawing line on his earlobe, making him shiver. He’s always been ticklish, but his ears are his most sensitive spot.

“You’re mine,” Sho whispers. “Never forget that.”

That gives Jun another shiver, a different one than the previous which was caused by the tickle. Sho never said that before to Jun; they weren’t exclusively an item, after all. Jun has a crush that he doesn’t want to admit for Sho, and Sho always comes to him when he needs to let off some steam. That is all there is to them.

So when Sho’s mouth is back on his mouth, Jun lets go of all the inhibitions. He opens up further, not even caring about kissing techniques anymore, he just lets Sho taste all of him as he tastes more of Sho. Jun didn’t realize how it happened, only remembering that he and Sho had to pull apart a couple of times, but suddenly, their shirts are out of the way. Jun hisses as he feels Sho’s bare, warm, chest on his.

Sho is the one who breaks the kiss again. A moment later, Jun feels mouth on his collarbones, then a tongue trailing down to his nipple. He feels a mouth sucking on his nipple and fingers pinching the other one. Jun already misses Sho’s mouth on his, but then Sho’s tongue is flicking and sucking his nipples, alternating between the left and the right, playing the free one with his fingers, and Jun is just thankful that Sho is doing it for him.

Jun can feel hands fumbling on the band of his pants, and he calls Sho’s name in warning. Sho’s words earlier might have affected him, but he’s not that far gone to let Sho do anything filthy in his kitchen; not when Sho’s mouth isn’t anywhere on his skin anymore.

Sho ignores the warning and pulls Jun’s pants and underwear down in one swift motion. Jun was about to protest again but Sho’s mouth is on his cock in an instant, enveloping the half hard-on with warmth; Jun moans Sho’s name instead. Sho’s hand is fumbling with his balls, and the other hand reaches out to alternatingly squeeze Jun’s ass cheeks, one ass cheek at a time. Jun closes his eyes and grips the edge of the kitchen counter tight. Fuck this, he thinks, Sho’s mouth and hands are doing what he wants, who cares where they’re doing it at.

Sho lets out Jun’s cock with a pop and unhand Jun completely for a moment, but then a wet finger is poking at his hole. Jun opens his eyes in surprise. Looking down, he sees a bottle of lube on the floor near his feet. He doesn’t know how Sho does that, but probably he has prepared everything in his pocket if he literally barged in Jun’s house for the sole purpose of having sex in his kitchen.

The finger on his hole keeps moving, not pushing it, just gently applying pressure on the muscle. Meanwhile, Sho’s other hand is on Jun’s shaft, moving back and forth, giving Jun less than the friction that he needs now that he’s fully erect. Jun can see Sho tilting his head up, looking at him like asking for permission. Jun nods and tries to relax. It has been a while since anyone gets near his hole. Recently, when the situation calls for it, they can only afford quick handjobs and blowjobs.

For some reasons, tonight seems like it’s going to be different.

Sho pulls his finger to apply more lube, then Jun feels Sho’s finger finally pushing in, just the tip of it moving around to make room. As if Sho knows how tense Jun was about the breach, he sucks the tip of Jun’s cock before taking it in his mouth again. Jun lols his head back, feeling Sho’s finger pushes deeper as Sho’s mouth sucks his cock harder. Sho starts moving his finger, making it the same pace as his mouth’s movement on Jun’s cock, and when Jun feels loose enough, Sho lets in another finger. He crooks it inside, making Jun feel pressure on a sensitive spot inside that sends him moaning.

Knowing that Jun might come too soon than expected, Sho pulls his mouth away and puts his fingers around the base of Jun’s cock. Jun groans.

“Hold it, Jun,” Sho says flatly. “Hold it for me.”

“Sho, please,” Jun pleads, seemingly too far gone to care about anything else while Sho is undoing him like that.

“Just a moment, okay, you can do it. Do it for me,” Sho brushes Jun’s prostate with his fingers again and Jun groans.

“I can’t if you keep doing that.”

“Yes you can,” Sho replies, not slowing down his movement. “You can for me,” Sho inserts another finger, opening Jun even more.

Jun whimpers but he nods. He knows what lingers in the premises of Sho fucking him with his fingers but not allowing him to come. He knows Sho will fuck him hard and in abandon after he deems Jun is prepared enough. But he has to hold it.

This is not the first time Sho has done this to Jun, anyway.

And with that, Sho’s mouth is back on Jun’s cock, sucking harder like he’s trying to make Jun harder than he already is right now. Jun tries so hard to hold it, clenching around Sho’s fingers as a result. Jun feels so strung out and so hot and so full but everything is not enough, not even when Sho opens his throat and takes him deeper, sending him screaming Sho’s name. Sho deepthroats Jun for a moment while still fucking his hole. It makes it difficult for Jun to hold on; his knuckles are white from gripping the kitchen counter, his heels hurt from pressing on the floor to hold it in.

Finally, Sho pulls away from Jun’s cock, relaxing his jaw. His fingers are still inside Jun and the fingers around the base of Jun’s cock are still there, helping Jun hold it in.

Then he looks up, eyes locking on Jun’s eyes as he slides his fingers out. Jun lets out a shaky breath as he starts to feel the emptiness.

“Turn around and bend,” Sho orders him.

Jun is already too aroused to care about the fact that Sho is indeed going to fuck him in his kitchen, so he obeys, turning around. He can hear Sho unzipping his jeans, then the sound of wrapper being torn, followed by the sound of Sho slicking his cock after putting on the condom. A hand rests on Jun’s waist, and Jun braces himself.

“I’m going in,” Sho whispers in Jun’s ear before licking on the earlobe again, at the same time pressing the tip of his cock into Jun’s hole.

Jun takes a deep breath and tries to relax. Sho’s cock is bigger than his three fingers and Jun’s hole is still tight despite the preparation. Sho stops when the head of his cock is in, exhaling, then he starts thrusting, short and shallow, helping Jun relax. Jun helps by moving his hips back and forth, wanting all of Sho’s cock in now that the tip is already inside.

They take a moment, but Sho is finally sheathed in Jun. He stops for a moment, hand snaking around Jun’s abdomen. Jun rolls his hips experimentally and both of them moan.

“Shit, Jun, wait.”

Jun smirks and does it again. “What? Now you can’t hold it for me?” he replies cockily even though he’s really just being impatient from feeling Sho moving inside him.

That spurs Sho on, and he starts snapping his hips, pulling and pushing back hard that Jun’s moan sounds more like a scream. He doesn’t start slowly, just fucking Jun hard like that, like each moan Jun makes only spurs him even more.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Sho says when Jun moves his hand to reach his cock, then he takes hold of Jun’s cock. “Let me,” Sho says again, whispering now, then instead of lingering on Jun’s ear, he kisses the side of Jun’s neck.

They continue moving like that, Sho fucking Jun hard and moving his hand on Jun’s cock with the same pace. Jun bouncing back and forth, fucking Sho’s hand as well as feeling Sho fucking him. Their rhythm falls eventually, and Sho sucks and bites a spot on Jun’s neck as he comes, making Jun comes shouting Sho’s name, his come hitting the poor kitchen counter. They don’t move for a moment, just panting as they come down from their high.

Then, out of nowhere, not even pulling out from Jun yet, Sho asks, “Is the rumour true? Are you guys dating?”

Jun doesn’t even have it in him yet to process that question, so it takes him a moment before answering, “We had two dates, that’s all. We’re not officially dating yet.”

“Did you guys fuck?” Sho’s voice sounds more like a growl, going directly into Jun’s ear, making him shiver.

“We don’t. I don’t think we’ll work it out, honestly,” the insistent questions make it easier for Jun to come back to his senses. “At least pull out first if you want to have a conversation like this, Sho-kun,” Jun moves, pulling himself away from Sho, although it takes a bit of a maneuver as he’s trapped between Sho and the kitchen counter. He clicks his tongue when he sees his own come covering it. It’s easy to clean but now every time he cooks he’ll be reminded of the filth he’s done there and it annoys him.

“Anyway why are you asking?”

“Nothing,” Sho answers, not meeting Jun’s gaze as he disposes the used condom in the trash.

Jun walks to fetch himself a glass of water, not bothering to put on any clothes. It’s his house after all, and he’s thirsty. He can hear Sho rustling, probably putting on his clothes. And he was right, when he turns around, Sho is already dressed up.

“Are you leaving now?” Jun asks before taking a gulp of his water. It’s not rare for Sho to leave after a quick fuck, but if it’s this quick he usually doesn’t bother to actually fuck Jun’s ass, that’s why Jun feels like he has to ask.

“Yeah, I’m—I have something to do in half an hour, sorry for the intrusion,” he looks at his watch, then goes over to the sofa to take his bag.

“Should have said that _before_ we had that sex, Sho-san,” Jun smiles. “Well take care, I hope the work goes well for everyone involved.”

Sho nods curtly before walking to the door. “Until then,” he waves.

Jun nods back to his direction, smiling, holding the bottle of water on his hand. Once Sho really leaves, closing the door behind him, Jun gulps everything left on the bottle and wishing it was wine instead of water.

—

It is easier for Jun to think things through once he was completely down from his high and recovered from the shock of Sho leaving so abruptly after what seems like a completely unnecessary fucking session (but what Jun appreciates nonetheless). He’s in the shower, cleaning himself up after he’s done cleaning the mess he made in the kitchen.

 _“Is the rumour true? Are you guys dating?”_ Sho’s words rang in Jun’s head.

It was unlike Sho to ask about things like that. They do fuck, but that is all. Their relationship is that of the physical things only. They don’t talk about their feelings, they don’t try to address what’s going on between them, Sho is free to see other people, and so is Jun. Jun reaches out to his shower gel, squirts some on his hand before starting to scrub himself.

Well, at least that was what Jun thought. He never asked a word when Sho was allegedly reported to be dating, never even when Sho would barge into his house while he was supposed to be dating someone at the time. They work together and they have sex to release the tension coming from work. It’s good, hassle-free, and convenient for the both of them. It reduces the need to see other people merely for the basic needs. It helps them to not be trapped in an unhealthy relationship with other people just because they need the sex.

_“You’re mine. Never forget that.”_

Jun shakes his head under the running water. Suds are coming off his body, pooling near his feet. Those words are nothing, surely. Sho must have been too carried away with the whole situation. This wasn’t the first time he said something along the lines. He’d say things like that but act completely normal and civil in front of Jun the next day when they meet at work. It usually happens because they haven’t had sex for a while. Well, Jun thought, the last time they had a time for it was almost two months ago, and that was Jun giving a quick blowjob on Sho’s car on the garage of the building. Jun hasn’t been as busy as Sho was, so Sho was probably more stressed out and needing the sex more than Jun was.

Surely that is the reason. Jun turns the faucet off and gets out of the shower. He takes his towel and rubs his hair and his body dry with it thoroughly before stepping out of the bathroom. Tomorrow, he will see Sho at work and everything will be normal like usual, not like they just had sex the night before in Jun’s kitchen out of necessity and want like two lovers who hasn’t meet for weeks.

As Jun walks out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he stomps on his own stupid, childish crush that he has for Sho. It’s never going to happen anyway.  



End file.
